Seymour Louisa Laundess (1872-1943)
__TOC__ * Sex : Female * Born: 17 Dec 1872 at Grenfell, New South Wales * Died: 3 Aug 1943, Darlinghurst, New South Wales, Australia at age 70 Pedigree Acemo is the daughter of Themio Laundess (1833-1886) and Louisa Maria Adams (1846-1907). Siblings *Hellena Laundess (1864-1932) *Elizabeth Laundess (1867-?) *Emmaline Catherine T Laundess (1868-1911) *Constantine Thomas Laundess (1870-1942) *Seymour Louisa Laundess (1872-1943) *Ann Elizabeth Laundess (1875-1904) *Henry George Laundess (1877-1954) *Agnes Sarah Laundess (1880-?) *Florence Eveline May Laundess (1882-1925) *John Daniel Laundess (1884-1976) Name Variations Acemo - she was known as Acemo throughout her life, only her birth and death entries name her as Seymour. Biography Acemo was born at McConnells Dam. The informant was her mother, Louisa, and the nurse Mrs Allsop. Her birth was registered on 14th February 1873 at Grenfell. Acemo married George Walter Marjoram on 12 Sep 1888 in the Holy Trinity Parsonage of the Church of England at Grenfell, New South Wales. The witnesses to the marriage were Thomas Girdler and Louisa McGenity (formerly Laundess, - nee Adams, name should McGinninity as she married David McGinninity after death of Themio Laundess) the mother of the bride. Louisa McGinnity gave consent to the marriage Seymour was named Acemo on the marriage transcript. George was a contractor at the time of his marriage - Acemo was said to be a domestic. George and Seymour (Acemo) were both living in Grenfell at the time of their marriage. Marriage Reg'n No 5068 of 1888 also records Acema , Aceme L and Acemo L and Majoram. Transcript records marriage took place at Holy Trinity Church of England Parsonage, Grenfell, NSW. The groom was recorded as a bachelor, birthplace and age and details of his parents not recorded, occupation was contractor and usual residence was Grenfell. Seymour was recorded as a spinster, occupation was domestic, usual residence was Grenfell, birthplace and age and details of parents were not recorded. The minister was A R Raymond and Louisa McGenity gave consent to the marriage. Acemo and George had a daughter Ethel in 1889 at Grenfell. Acemo and George had a son Walter in 1891 at Bathurst. Acemo and George had a daughter Agnes in 1893 at Yetholme. Acemo and George had a daughter Annie in 1896 at Wattle Flat. Acemo and George had a son George in 1898 at Wattle Flat. Acemo died on 3 Aug 1943. The causes of her death were coronary occlusion, hypertension, arteriosclerosis, sarcoma of thighs. At the time of her death she was an old age pensioner. The duration of her illness was 15 days, 15 years. The informant was her daughter Ethel of 56 Mary Street, Sydney. Prior to her death she was living at 220 Byng Street, Orange, NSW. Acemo was burried on 5 Aug 1943 at Rookwood Cemetery, New South Wales, Australia. She is buried in section number 13, grave number 0003889. There is no headstone. The undertaker was J E Wheatley, Minister O. G. Dent Church of England. :Rookwood Anglican Internment Maintenance details at 22nd January 1998 record Denomination Anglican, Section 13, Grave Number 0003889, Control Number 183853, Funeral Director No 1021 John E Wheatley, deceased's name as Louisa Majoram, date of internment 5th August 1943, age of deceased 70 years, internment cost 0.00. Spouse(s) *1888 George Walter Marjoram (1866-1949) Offspring *Ethel Marjoram (1889-1969) *Walter Marjoram (1891-1980) *Agnes Sarah Marjoram (1893-1956) *Annie Marjoram (1896-1950) *George Charles Marjoram (1898-1966) Contributors Yewenyi Sources # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 5063/1888. # Liz W. # Wendy Condon. # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages (http://www.bdm.nsw.gov.au/), 8655/1873. # Ibid, 15509/1943. # Ibid, 5746/1866 Category:Non-SMW people articles